


Be Mine Valetine

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Its Valentines Day, everyone is receiving gifts from basically everyone, expect Kylo





	

**Author's Note:**

> An au in star wars expect think highschool in space.

New Hope Academy was very lively today, reason being its Valentines day. During this day all students where a white rose on their shirt. If they receive a gift the rose will turn red. If you receive more than one doesn't matter if from the same person or not, more roses appear on your shirt.  The school was practically filled with students and red roses all expect Kylo Ren.

He walked around the school making an annoyed everywhere he go someone rose changed to red while his was still whit. _Stupid tradition and stupid holiday_. He slammed his locker door making the couple next to him jumped. He ignored the alien noise being yelled at him. He was heading to lunch to sit down with his _friends_ Poe, Rey, and Finn. He say friends because well Hux and Phasma aren't here today so the trio will have to due for now. Hux was sick and Phasma had to go to a funeral. " Hey Kylo look Poe's shirt is covered in roses" Rey pointed at Poe. His shirt was filled with red roses, an another bloomed as someone just gave him a card. Poe is just charming like that. " Good for you" Kylo huffed , he looked at Rey who had some roses on her t shirt former a heart, two of them came from Finn and Poe who gave her a kiss on the cheek. And then there was Finn who only had two red rose on him one from Rey and the other Finn, the whole tradition thing was weird to him sense he transferred to New Hope, but he liked it cause everyone else seemed happy _almost everyone_. Rey and Poe talked for the most part, and Kylo was really about to lose it if he see's one more rose show up on Poe. He got up to had to the vending machine until a girl walked to him, she looked shy and short.

" Umm...Kylo..." She asked mumbling she had a card in her hand. Kylo arched his eyebrow, maybe that was for him. " Yes?" He asked, " W-would....you.....give this card to Poe for me!" She said finally looking at him. He grabbed the card throwing it to the ground and walked out the lunched room. He was fuming, he hated this day with a passion!  Why because everyone this his **_scary, mean, hot head._** _Who gives a damn, I hate them too_. He went to his bench which was near the old bathroom, some say its haunted which is good for him nobody to bother him. He covered his faced screaming into his hands. He got it nobody liked him but a day like this made it painfully obvious, not his fault he's tall, not his fault he so happen to be related to a grandfather with a large crime record. He hated his self, nobody will ever love him. " Kylo.... you okay?"He moved his finger face still covered to see Finn, he removed his hands straightening his back what did he want? " I'm fine, peachy on such a wonderful day" He said with a fake smile and sarcastic tone. Finn nodded his head aware of it. " Well I wanted to give you this, Happy Valentines day." Kylo looked at Finn's hand it was a stuff bear, wearing a black sweater with a red heart in the middle. It was also holding a card. Kylo grabbed the bear placing it on his lap, he open the card it read _You're Beary great! -love Finn._ Kylo was speechless he actually got a gift from Finn of all people. He looked at his shirt and his rose finally turned red. " I guess that's means you love it. I actually ahem think your....cool guy." Finn said with a blush playing with his hands. Kylo just stared at the card, Finn got him this, Finn liked him. " Kylo are you okay?" He stood up walking to Finn and wrapped his arms around him. Finn was blushing hard now, his face was next to Kylo's rose due to their height difference. " Thank you Finn" He was about to say your welcome but words didn't come out cause now they were kissing. It was a quick kiss but Finn enjoyed  it anyway.  They stopped and Kylo let go of Finn taking a step back, his face was fully red. Another rose appeared on Finn's shirt, " I-I guess my gift counted then, did you like it?" Kylo asked with a awkward smile.  He felt his hand being held, " Yes!"

The bell ranged meaning it was time for them to go back to class. Lucky for them they had many classes together. The two held hands going to their class, while Kylo held the bear right next to his rose.

The end.


End file.
